1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure of a shaft and a grip member of a golf club, more particularly one, which enables the shaft and the grip member to be firmly coupled together without the possibility of both turning relative to each other to change the flying direction of a golf ball when the golf club hits against the golf ball.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A common golf club has a grip member secured around a tail portion of the shaft, which is easy to hold, and will absorb the shock against the golfer's hands when the golf club hits against a golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,768 teaches a golf club structure, wherein a grip member is directly placed around a shaft without any fastening means to prevent both from turning relative to each other. Therefore, it is possible for the shaft to turn relative to the grip member to reduce the accuracy of the flying direction of a golf ball when the golf club hits against the golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,958 taught another golf club structure, wherein a metallic ring is buried in a grip member, and the grip member is positioned around and fastened to a shaft with a bolt being passed through a hole of the grip member and a hole of the metallic, and tightly pressed against the shaft to prevent the shaft from turning relative to the grip member. However, because both and the shaft and the bolt are made of metallic materials, and the tail end of the bolt and the shaft have a smooth surface, it is still possible for the shaft to turn relative to the grip member when the golf club hits against a golf ball.